


King Valentine

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [22]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fireplaces, Naked Cuddling, Serpent King - Freeform, Surprise Date, Valentine's Day Fluff, falice - Freeform, serpent queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Falice Valentine 2020!
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	King Valentine

Alice comes home from work expecting to have a quick bite, take a shower and go to bed early since FP is having a night shift. Their schedules have been crazy and it seemed if they always passed each other these last days. He slept in as she woke up and she was already asleep when he returned from work.

Not that she minded some alone time, but she missed it just being the two of us when their house was filled with kids whenever they did have time off to be with each other. She checked her phone to see that FP texted her ten minutes ago, telling her that he was thinking about her as he was working on his administration. The thought made her smile and maybe it was just enough for her to get through the night without feeling too lonely.

She placed her phone in the back of her jeans as she kicked of her heals and hang up her jacket. All she longed for was a glass of wine and maybe one of her guilty pleasure movies that she'd only allow herself to watch when she was alone.

The kids somehow all had made plans for tonight which was a very rare occasion and she had to admit that she missed talking to someone about her day, even if that wasn't FP. The light in the living room was dimmed and it was so silent that it almost became scary. Alice walked over to their wine cabinet, looking for the right drink for her me-time, when a voice behind her startled her.

''Mind if I join you?'' His voice was low and soft and echoed through the room.

If she had a wine bottle in her hand she would be sure that she'd dropped it, as she hadn't expect for someone to be in the house. She met FP's eyes, who twinkled a little in the fire of the candles that now caught her attention.

On the dinner table she saw three bags of Pop's take out and there immediately formed a smile on her face.

''Didn't you have to work late?'' She asked him curiously, as he walked over to him on her bare feet.

As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands grazed her sides. He stared at her for a second before answering and took in how adorable she looked. Her hair was a little messy, her make-up was removed already and she suddenly was a lot shorter without her heels on.

''Thought I'd surprise you. It's Valentine's day after all.'' He smirked and now finally allowed himself to lean in and peck a kiss to her soft lips.

''So you made me believe that I was going to be all alone all night to plan something for us?'' Her voice was softer than she intended and he even thought to see the tears sparkling in the light.

''That's right. Wanted to do something special for my girl.'' He said softly as he placed her hair behind her ears. She leant into his touch and smiled broadly at hearing that nickname. For so long she'd never thought she'd ever FP's girl ever again, but against all odds she was.

''What do you have in store for us?'' She asked him happily, her eyes drifting to the take-out bags she saw a few seconds before. His cheeks started to flush when she saw her looking at the fast food, so he squeezed her hips to make her look back at him.

''At first I thought I'd take you to a fancy restaurant out of town and grab the premier suite at the Five Seasons, but then I came to the conclusion that's not us.'' He started to explain.

Alice smirked as she knew where this was going. Every other man would have planned a night with her like he described because that is what they assume they like, just as Hal did all those years, but FP could see beyond that layer of her. He could see a part of her that was hidden but that she only wanted to show to him.

''So, I took some Pop's with me on my way home and figured we could just eat here and enjoy our alone time together.'' He smiled softly as he grabbed both her hands into his own and intertwined their fingers.

''That means I'll have you, some fastfood and a very bad movie tonight?'' She smirked and played with his fingers as he was holding her hands.

''If you are up for a night that includes eating Pop's in our pajamas, then yes. What do you say?'' He furrowed his eye brow knowingly as his hands had now traveled to her hips and pushed her lower body to his own. His eyes lingered on her lips as he softly swayed her back and forth.

''I say, hell yes.'' She laughed and pressed his head down to let his lips meet hers again and let her tongue softly stroke against his to properly welcome him home. He hummed contently as he kissed her, which made a shiver go down her spine.

**

A few minutes later they snuggled up to each other on the couch, finally dressed in some more comfortable clothes. Which meant for FP his usual nightwear and for Alice some sweatpants which she rarely wore and one of FP's flannels that by now was one of her own.

She was resting her back against his arm and chest while had hand one arm curled around her as he contently ate her favorite Pop's order.

''Try this one.'' He said with is mouth full and handed himself the burger from his other hand to the hand that was laying on her stomach so it would be easy for her to take a bite.

''Honey, I've had that burger a thousand times. We shared this meal together all the time when we were in high school, remember?'' She looked up to meet his eyes while he still had his mouth full of his hamburger bite.

He swallowed his food and chuckled. ''Yeah, I remember. Just play along.'' Alice rolled her eyes but still decided to play along with is game.

''Okay, give me some of your food.'' She got up from leaning against his side and sat on her knees as he brought one of his fries over to her mouth, a grin appearing on his face as he did so.

''Oh yeah, this is good. This is very good.'' She exaggerated, rubbing her stomach as she did.

FP chuckled at how cute she was being and took one of the fries for himself. She laughed along with him, but then decided she had some other plans with him.

''You know what else tastes good?'' She smirked devilishly, and FP furrowed his eye brow as he couldn't quite read in her eyes what this was leading to.

She climbed over to his lap and straddled him, which was all it took for him to get the hint. His hands found their way to her ass and squeezed softly to tell her he caught onto her plans and how he was more than willing to play along.

''You tell me,'' He growled quietly, earning a wide smirk from her as she cupped his cheeks with her hand.

''This.'' She whispered lowly before letting their lips cash down together. FP growled as he felt her tongue entering his mouth and let his hand travel under the flannel she was wearing to cup her breast.

Alice smiled in the kiss when he became impatient so she broke their connection and reached for the buttons of the fabric. FP caught his breath as his eyes were glued to how she slowly undid button for button. The white lace lingerie she was wearing got exposed more by the second and he couldn't stop staring and thinking of all the stuff he wants to do with her.

She pushed the flannel of her shoulders and smirked at the lust in his eyes. He didn't waste another second before softly pressing kisses on her chest, which spurred her on only more and more to tease him. Her hips grinded at his growing erection and he answered to the friction by grabbing her ass once again and helping her move a little faster.

FP lifted her up a little without his hands leaving her butt and flipped them so she was lying on her back on the couch now. She giggled as he sat on his knees and removed his t-shirt, with his pajama bottoms following a second later. He hovered over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

''Happy Valentine's Day, babe.'' He groaned.

**

FP gently pulled a blanket around her naked body as they rested against the back of the couch to enjoy the warmth of their fireplace. He had put all their pillows on the ground for them to sit on so she could be comfortable. He slipped under the blanket and pulled her close.

Alice rested her head against his chest as his fingers stroke up and down her upper arm. The sound of his heartbeat could easily lull her to sleep if he wasn't pressing light kisses on her temple.

The warmth of the fire was heating his skin as he looked at the woman who was leaning against him with her eyes closed with a satisfied smile on her face. He kissed her temple once more and subconsciously smiled to himself as he stared at her.

''I love you, Alice.'' He whispered, which made her look up. She held the blanket tight to her chest as her eyes beamed because of his confession. Her hand found its way to his cheek and softly stroke his stubble.

''I love you too, FP.'' She whispered back at him and leant in to softly kiss him. He pressed her even closer and let his hand fall from her shoulder down to her thigh to trace the pattern of her Serpent tattoo.

''Remember when we got those?'' He smiled as he looked at how his fingers grazed the scar on her body.

Her hand landed on the snake on the side of his body and chuckled at the memory. All the Serpents had mostly a small tattoo that was easy to cover up, but FP and Alice decided to do something else that day. They got a tattoo that none of the other Serpents ever had or ever would have.

''Your Dad did a number on you that day.'' She said quietly and let his eyes meet her own again. FP frowned sadly and sighed as he leant his forehead against hers.

''But you were there and that was all I needed.'' He kissed her slowly as he wanted their lips to never break from each other again. All he remembered from that day was how easily she could help him forget about his shitty life.

''We walked around Sweetwater River for hours afterwards.'' She sighed contently, recalling how that afternoon she had seen that smile of his again even when the morning had been so dark. They had laid in the sun for hours as they admired their new tattoo's.

''We did. I should have told you that I loved you there. Because I did.'' He nuzzled his nose in her hair to inhale the smell of her shampoo that always made him feel so at home.

That day he had wanted to tell her how crazy he was about her and that he wanted to be with her and only her. No more other girls, no more flirting, no more teasing. Just them.

''You did?'' She asked insecurely.

He smiled a little at her question, as he always believed that his feelings for her had been so obvious but with how their lives turned out it was safe to say that back then she had no idea.

''Guess I was just too scared to tell you.'' He chuckled slightly.

She intertwined their fingers and stoke with her thumb over his knuckles as she smiled. Things could have been so different if he had told her, but it was too late for that now. No more looking back. Only focus on their future.

''You are not anymore, right?'' Alice teased him playfully. He laughed and shook his head before kissing her again.

''I'll tell you every single day how much I love you.'' He said softly and for a moment he thought he could see the tears glinstering in her eyes.

''And I can't get enough of hearing it.'' She laughed and rested her head against his chest again.

She had never felt such true happiness like she was feeling right now as she was sitting in front of the fireplace curled up against her man with only one of their blankets covering their bodies.

''I missed you. I missed us.'' She said quietly, referring to how their schedules had crossed each other this month. He hummed in agreement an combed through her hair with his free hand and kissed the top her head.

''I'll be home more often. With or without our kids, I want to make our time together count. You're more important to me than any job.'' He said softly as he earned a soft smile from his girl.

''Speaking of jobs, there is something I want to ask you though.'' He said a little shyly. She furrowed her eyebrows to encourage him to go on, so he did.

''I never got to ask you this when we were young... and I am not sure if it's something you'd be open to, but...'' He started as he tried to collect the courage to ask her what he had been thinking for weeks now. As good as he was able to read her, this was one of the few things he had no clue about whether she would laugh in his face or not.

''Will you be my Serpent Queen?'' He asked carefully, as he pulled her body closer. Alice was silent for a few seconds, but something in her eyes changed. Something that reminded him so much of the Alice Smith he had fallen in love with when he was seventeen years old.

''You really want me to?'' She asked insecurely. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

''A King is nothing without his Queen, right?'' FP said softly and slowly there formed a big smile on her face that he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

''I'd love to be your Serpent Queen, FP.'' She whispered and smiled at him when he finally breathed out and allowed himself to show her a grin that only she could bring up.

''Should we celebrate with the Pop's muffins that we have left?'' He smirked. Even when the offer of eating a snack with him as they kept on cuddling, once again she had other plans with him.

''Would you take a bath with me first?'' She asked him cutely while she ran her hand up and down his legs, driving him crazy just enough for him to not being able to refuse it.

''Hmmm, can't say no to that, can I?'' He chuckled and caught her hands in his own before she would get him too excited to even make it to the bathroom.

''We could take the muffins with us.'' She smiled and that was all FP needed to get up and grab her hand to lift her up from the pillows as well.

''You are my dream woman, Al. You have no idea.'' He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands travel lower and lower to her ass. She pressed her bare chest against his own as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

''I think I have an idea. Let's get up stairs, handsome.'' She chuckled and he slapped her ass as he walked over to the table to grab the take out bag and followed her upstairs and couldn't stop to think by himself that even when it took them twenty five years to find each other again, he was still the most lucky man in the world.


End file.
